parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Space Jam (Justin Quintanilla)
Justin Quintanilla's movies-spoof of "Space Jam". Cast * Michael Jordan - Gru (Despicable Me) * Bugs Bunny - Mickey Mouse (Disney) * Daffy Duck - Donald Duck (Disney) * Lola Bunny - Minnie Mouse (Disney) * Sylvester - Alex the Lion (Madagascar) * Porky Pig - Fear (Inside Out) * Tweety Bird - Flik (A Bug's Life) * Mr. Swackhammer - Emperor Zurg (Toy Story) * Stan Podolak - Stu Pickles (Rugrats) * Wile E. Coyote - Sheriff the Nottingham (Robin Hood) * Road Runner - Theo (Turbo) * Granny - Miss Crawly (Sing) * Elmer Fudd - Denzel Crocker (The Fairly OddParents) * Yosemite Sam - Percival McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) * Tazmanian Devil - Stitch (Lilo and Stitch) * Pound (Orange Nerdluck) - Phineas Flynn (with Isabella Garcia-Shapiro as Extra) (Phineas and Ferb) * Bang (Green Nerdluck) - Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents) * Nawt (Red Nerdluck) - Clumsy Smurf (The Smurfs) * Bupkus (Purple Nerdluck) - Eric Needles (With Trevor Troublemeyer Vana Glama and Kitty Ko as Extra) (Sidekick) * Blanko (Blue Nerdluck) - Chuck McFarlane (Chuck's Choice) * Pound (Orange Monstar) - Hades (Hercules) * Bang (Green Monstar) - Scar (The Lion King) * Nawt (Red Monstar) - Randall Boggs (Monsters Inc.) * Bupkus (Purple Monstar) - Hooper (A Bug's Life) * Blanko (Blue Monstar) - Prince John (Robin Hood) * Juanita Jordan - Lucy Wilde (Despicable Me) * Jeffery Jordan - Margo Gru (Despicable Me) * Marcus Jordan - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) * Jasmine Jordan - Agnes Gru (Despicable Me) * Jordan Housekeeper - Queen Elinor (Brave) * Pepé Le Pew - Lumiere (Beauty and the Beast) * Marvin the Martian - Gallaxhar (Monsters vs. Aliens) * Foghorn Leghorn - Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas) * Sniffles - Fievel (An American Tail) * Hubie and Bertie - Lightning McQueen and Mater (Cars) * Toro the Bull - Eduardo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) * Bill Murray - Hercules * Larry Bird - The Once-ler (The Lorax) * Commisioner - Prince Derek (The Swan Princess) Despicable-me2-disneyscreencaps.com-8247.jpg|Gru as Michael Jordan Mickey Mouse in Mickey, Donald, Goofy The Three Musketeers.jpg|Mickey Mouse as Bugs Bunny Donald Duck in Mickey, Donald, Goofy The Three Musketeers.jpg|Donald Duck as Daffy Duck Minnie Mouse in the Mickey Mouse Shorts.jpg|Minnie Mouse as Lola Bunny mad3-104.jpg|Alex as Sylvester Fear2.png|Fear as Porky Pig Flik.png|Flik as Tweety Bird Zurg in Toy Story 2.jpg|Zurg as Mr. Swackhammer stu-pickles-the-rugrats-movie-0.59.jpg|Stu Pickles as Stan Podolak Sheriffnottingham.png|Sheriff the Nottingham as Wile E. Coyote turbo is smiling.png|Theo as Road Runner Miss Crawly in Sing.jpg|Miss Crawly as Granny Denzel_Crocker.gif|Denzel Crocker as Elmer Fudd McLeach.jpg|Percival McLeach as Yosemite Sam Stitch1.png|Stitch as Tazmanian Devil Phineas Flynn (2).png|Phineas Flynn as Pound (Orange Nerdluck) Ready Plan B.jpg|Isabella Garcia-Shapiro as Extra Pound (Orange Nerdluck) Stock_Image_of_Timmy_Turner.png|Timmy Turner as Bang (Green Nerdluck) Clumsy.png|Clumsy Smurf as Nawt (Red Nerdluck) Eric-Needles-cartoon-networks-sidekick-32643599-160-300.png|Eric Needles as Trevor-Troublemeyer-cartoon-networks-sidekick-32652299-160-300.png|Trevor Troublemeyer as Extra Bupkus (Purple Nerdluck) Vana-cartoon-networks-sidekick-32646899-160-300.png|Vana Glama as Extra Bupkus (Purple Nerdluck) Kitty-Ko-cartoon-networks-sidekick-32643617-160-300.png|Kitty Ko as Extra Bupkus (Purple Nerdluck) Chuck_mcfarlane_by_ohyeahcartoonsfan-dbazhmx.jpg|Chuck McFarlane as Blanko (Blue Nerdluck) Hades in Hercules TV Series.jpg|Hades as Pound (Orange Monstar) Scar in The Lion King 2 Simba's Pride.jpg|Scar as Bang (Green Monstar) Randall Boggs (MI).jpg|Randall Boggs as Nawt (Red Monstar) Hopper The Grasshopper.jpg|Hopper as Bupkus (Purple Monstar) Prince John.jpg|Prince John as Blanko (Blue Monstar) Lucy Wilde.jpg|Lucy Wilde as Juanita Jordan despicable-me2-disneyscreencaps.com-2774.jpg|Margo Gru as Jeffery Jordan Cody.png|Cody Marcus Jordan Despicable-me2-disneyscreencaps.com-6155.jpg|Agnes Gru as Jasmine Jordan 15.jpeg|Queen Elinor as Jordan Housekeeper 4352595-lumiere-1900x1200.jpg|Lumiere as Pepé Le Pew Gallaxhar.png|Gallaxhar as Marvin the Martian Jack Skellington.png|Jack Skellington as Foghorn Leghorn Fievel-0.jpg|Fievel Mousekewit as Sniffles Cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-1126.jpg|Lightning McQueen and Mater as Hubie and Bertie Eduardo.jpg|Eduardo as Toro the Bull Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-4273.jpg|Hercules as Bill Murray Not_a_thneed_the_once_ler_x_reader_by_musicmaniac427-d7g5gsi.jpg|The Once-ler as Larry Bird Derek in The Swan Princess.jpg|Prince Derek as Commisioner Category:Justin Quintanilla Category:Space Jam Movie Spoof Category:Space Jam Movies Category:Space Jam Parodies Category:Space Jam Movie Spoofs Category:Looney Tunes Movie Spoof Category:Looney Tunes Parodies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Trent’s gang’s top greatest spoofs